An important objective of the CFDR is to develop new projects with innovative and integrative approaches, to facilitate the formation of new research teams, and to enhance and develop faculty careers. CFDR affiliates are well-trained and conduct innovative population research. Still, Center funding is critical to promote diverse research teams that aggressively pursue funding to support cutting-edge, interdisciplinary scholarship on youth and families. The Research Development Core invests in opportunities for affiliates to obtain further training, exchange ideas with researchers from BGSU and other institutions, and develop projects that are fundable.